Lovers in the Rain
by LOCKandK3Y
Summary: Rain is the calm to Bakugou's inner storm.


Title: Lovers in the Rain

The sky was dim, covered in grey, light shining through only once in a moment as the clouds roll by. Rain drizzled lightly in a pitter-patter upon the ground, splashing in contrast to the mud and grim that seeped through the cement. The wind blew gently, ruffling ash blond hair as it swept through, bringing loss leaves with it.

The storm was not harsh, hardly a storm at all, yet too much to be called a sprinkle. Rain drops carried from the dark heaven above, sliding down window panes, tittering onto umbrellas that others may carry. Though many gathered in loose clothing, catching on an open hoodie with no bother to the man who wore it.

Bakugou Katsuki, he was a simple young man, one who held very little patients, yet here he stood. Head raised upwards, eyes shuttered close, Bakugou allowed for the soft lull of the streets to tame him. He waited under the clouded sky beside a lit street lamp, in peace, calm running through every inch of his veins. No matter how he tried, no matter the anger he tried to boil at being _stood up_ , left abandoned in the dark, he could not be mad.

Who cared that his date was late? Who cared that his phone had died and he knew nothing of the others where about? Who cared?

Because in this time, cool drops slipping down his forehead and cheeks, Bakugou was placate. The tension in his brow lifted, his lips parted in a way that required no muscle movement, heartbeat slow and humming. This, right here, in this moment, was the most peace Bakugou had felt in ages.

No amount of chatter, clatter of objects to the floor, rushing of traffic, nor a late date could take this away from him. The rain cleansed him, massaged the nerves on every inch of his body. It was the holy water that sated him. Somehow rain had always had this effect on Bakugou.

Opening his eyes, Bakugou could see across the street the OPEN sign of a café flickering on and off. The civilians inside took comfort in the warmth and shelter, enjoying small talk with a slice of pie before their faces. Some would look out the windows, dreariness on their downward lips at the sky that never ceased its pour. On the contrast, though, Bakugou looked at them in wonder.

The air outside did not swelter, it was as comforting as a cool bath after a long day of work. The grey clouds provided a blanket like soft wool, its fluff shape ever changing. With no confines, Bakugou was free of worry. With no blaring sun, Bakugou was free of agitation. With the liquid showering him, Bakugou was free to feel tranquility.

To be in a world all his own where nothing even mattered.

That is before a rather shrill voice bombarded his inner thought.

"Bakugou! Hey, Bakugou!"

Tipping his head to the right, Bakugous scarlet eyes caught blonde hair whipping in the distance. The figure held his hand, raised high as he continuously waved for attention. A wide smiled spread across the young man's lips, toothy and inviting. His shoes picked up mud as he kicked at the puddles in his haste, picking up speed towards Bakugou who know held a pout and distaste.

"You're late," Bakugou deadpanned, palms stuck into his pockets for warmth.

Kaminari's grin shook, arm falling once he was toe to toe with Bakugou. "Ah, I tried to call you. I was helping Midoriya and Kirishima move things for Aizawa-sensei."

The rain pelted on Kaminari, his spiky hair sticking to his skin and gold eyes sparkling with glee. His smile loosened but did not falter under Bakugous stare. Even in the damp atmosphere with no umbrella or cap for protection, he still managed that innocent air to himself.

Kaminari Denki was simple, simpler than Bakugou. He was not easy to agitate, nor scare away. He thought before each action, but put his heart into everything. He may shake or stumble, but he got up and charged forward no matter the issue.

Bakugou was no exception.

"Did you still wanna see a movie Bakugou?! I know the movie you wanted is already halfway finished, but we can still make it to something else! Come one, come on!"

Kaminari beamed, bouncing on the balls of soles, fist tight in excitement. "There's that one about the dentist and his assistant! Romcom's are cool, right? You wanna watch that!"

Bakugou gave the shorter student a look, his scowl in place and mind blank. "You're wet. We're both wet."

He stated it as the obvious. In no account was he upset, how could Bakugou bother to be when the rain continued to wash away his stress? It was logic, common knowledge; no theatre would appreciate two muddy teenagers occupying their seats.

The glint in Kaminari's eyes left, disappointment taking his bottom lip for it to lay pursed. "Oh," he whispered in a hush, looking downward in contemplation. "Hmm? What do you want to do, Bakugou? I still wanna make this a fun night."

A hand ruffled at Kaminari's soaked locks, bring heat to the boy's face and warmth in his chest. Bakugou was petting him, threading his fingers through Kaminari's hair in comfort. Rough, but comforting in it's own way. He could still feel Bakugous hard gaze, lost of ill intent, a flicker of thought noticeable.

"Mmm, I'm hungry."

"Oh!" Kaminari shot his head up, efficiently knocking Bakugous hand out of the way. "You like spicy food, right! I know this place with the best curry!"

Bakugou did not respond immediately, his gaze fixed on his own hand. Should he slap Kaminari for shoving him off like that?

The answer never came though, Kaminari's palm taking the explosive one. Soft fingers wrapped around calloused ones, tugging them forward as the two stumbled in stride.

"Let's go! Bakugou! Hurry! It's gonna start pouring if we don't get there soon!"

There was no movement, Kaminari's words did nothing. Time halted, Bakugou frozen in place and facial features shadowed over.

"Bakugou..?" Kaminari mumbled in worry. Bakugou seemed happy when he had arrived; at least, happy in Bakugous own special way. He did not yell, complain or even curse. So why had he stopped..?

"Come here, dumbass!" Bakugou growled, pulling Kaminari towards him by the arm. His free hand reached around to cradle Kaminari's head as he fell into Bakugous strong chest. They were glued together with soggy clothing, lips connected, eyes lowered and closed.

The wind stopped blowing, rain drizzling slowly, the clouds parted perfectly to allow sunlight only on the two lovers in the rain.


End file.
